


Motherly Advice

by sailorgreywolf



Series: Hetalia Rare Pair Week 2020 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorgreywolf/pseuds/sailorgreywolf
Relationships: England/Portugal (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia Rare Pair Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796935
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Motherly Advice

“Mama, do you believe in true love? Like in the songs?” Little England looked up at his mother and asked with big earnest eyes.

Britannia was sitting at a wheel spinning fine thread that she planned to use to make a new tunic for her eldest boy. Scotland was getting too tall for all of his clothing again, and something blue, dyed with woad would be very handsome on him. Dark blue agreed with his complexion, which was so like her own.

She had not expected the question from her youngest, who was playing not far away. Saxon had carved him a little ship out of wood and he had been playing with it. She had thought he was quite engrossed in it, but apparently his mind had been on one of those songs about king Arthur and Guinevere again.

He seemed to love those stories because the noble king shared his name. Maybe he was thinking about the idea of love, even if he was far too young to experience it. He was still a little boy with many years ahead of him before he would experience romance.

She glanced up from him to see Scotland walking into the room, ready to scold his brother for interrupting her work. He had taken it upon himself to look after his younger siblings.

She caught his eye and shook her head imperceptibly, just enough so that Scotland would see her and know that there was no need to scold the boy for asking a question. She didn’t need the quiet to spin, and she had given up on the idea of quiet when she had her second son. The boys were always going to be noisy.

This was a good moment to impart some wisdom to her children, since it was a subject that they would have to deal with at some point in their lives. It was better to tell them now so that they could learn before they were older.

She said, “Alistair, stay for a moment. I think you should both hear this.” Like the obedient son that he was, Scotland sat next to his brother and looked up at his mother. He waited for her to start speaking, dutiful as always.

England put down his toy and looked up at her with big green eyes. She said, “Boys, there are singers who will tell you that love is like a lightning strike. They say that two souls are meant to be, and they know that the moment that they see each other. It is a beautiful idea, and it sounds very nice in song.”

She could see the way that Arthur’s little eyes filled with wonder at the idea of true love. He was still very young and quite enamored with the stories. That was why it was important that she said something to him. It would be better to dissuade him from those unrealistic ideas of romance before it became an earnest expectation.

Scotland seemed to be listening more discerningly, since he was the older one. She made sure to look her youngest in the eyes as she said, “But, that is affection that strikes so quickly. It is easy to feel something for someone at first sight, but that is not love.”

She took a moment to make sure they were listening. Little England looked sad that she was saying that love didn’t exist the way he was imagining. She thought errantly that he was going to be quite the romantic one day. So much the better for whoever he fell in love with.

She then continued speaking, “Love is real though. Love is something that you work for day by day. You have to learn about someone else and respect them for who they are. You built upon that foundation from that, and you find love day by day.”

She paused to look at both of their faces. England looked a little disappointed, but not so sad as before. Scotland, on the other hand, seemed to understand.

She reached out and put on hand on the faces of both of her sons. With a smile she said, “Remember that and one day you will both find love that lasts for a very long time.”

————————-

“What are you thinking about?” Portugal was looking at England from across the dinner table, with something that was akin to worry.

England realized he had been staring at the piece of fish on his plate for several minutes straight. He felt a bit guilty for letting Portugal’s excellent cooking go cold. His partner insisted on cooking for him, and it felt slightly ungrateful to let his mind wander like this.

He had been thinking about something that had come up earlier in the day. One of his many colonies had asked him. Canada had asked him if he believed that it was possible to have a soulmate, and then asked him if he believed that Portugal was his soulmate after all of the years they had been together.

He answered, “I was thinking about something my mom told me.”  
Portugal said softly, “About what?”

He was eating his own dinner and waited for England to respond. It was kindest to not leave him in suspense. England answered, “About love. Matthew asked me what I thought of it today.”

Portugal smirked and said, “My mom told me that falling in love with my father was the worst mistake of her life. She said that I should avoid falling in love.”

Then he gestured generally at the table and said, “Clearly I did not succeed in taking that advice.”

England laughed shortly and responded, “Well, I am glad that you didn’t. My mother was more optimistic than that. She told me that I should work hard for my relationships.”

Portugal put down his knife and fork and picked up his glass of wine instead. He took a quick sip before saying, “Then I guess I know who I should thank for you being such a gentleman.”

England thought about it for a second. He had never thought much about the advice, and certainly had never made a concerted effort to internalize it. But, thinking back on his relationship, he realized that he had always thought of it as a process of building trust and then affection.

It had been a slow process with Portugal. They had been friends first and only then become lovers. It was strange to think that it had been right all along.

With the thought in mind, he said, “May I ask you honestly? Do you think that we are soulmates?”

He wasn’t sure what he expected the answer to be. England could not imagine himself with anyone but Portugal, but he never had a reason to either. He had loved Portugal for as long as he could remember, either as a friend or a lover.

Portugal took another drink of wine, and seemed to hold it in his mouth for a moment as he thought. After a long moment of silence while England waited for an answer. Then Portugal said, “I don’t really believe in the idea. I have seen people act very foolishly because they believe that they have to hold onto one person. But, I have loved you for a very long time, because you understand me and treat me well. So, I suppose you could say that we do look like soulmates.”

He ran his finger along the rim of his glass as he seemed to be continuing to think. It made a very faint noise as he did so. England felt like it was a good enough answer, and he could guess that Spain was part of the reason that Portugal was hesitant to talk about soulmates and destiny.

Portugal continued, like he was vocalizing his train of thought, “I can only think of one relationship that has lasted as long as ours. It’s your brother and Francis.”

England had never much liked the fact that his brother was dating his oldest rival, but he did have to admit that their relationship had lasted. He didn’t understand how Scotland dealt with France’s flirtatious nature, but he had never asked.

He chuckled and said, “Then I guess Alistair and I really took our mothers advice.”  
Portugal gave him a warm smile and said, “She should be proud of both of you.”

England nodded, and had the feeling that somewhere his mother was looking down on him proudly.


End file.
